


Defeating the Grinch

by Chie (Chierafied)



Series: Fandom Events JL [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Muggle, Christmas, Drunkenness, Friendship, Gen, Ice Skating, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-05 03:50:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11569695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chierafied/pseuds/Chie
Summary: Lily has lost her holiday spirit - and her mother. But luckily she has friends who want to remind her that she is not alone.





	Defeating the Grinch

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for gryffindormischief and Maz for beta-reading!

**Staggered:**  Guys

 **Staggered:**  …

 **Staggered:**  GUYS

 **RJL:** James.

 **Staggered:**  We need to talk about Evans

 **Superserious:** urgh

 **RJL:** Must we? Again?

 **Superserious:** u started a new group chat just to talk abt Evans

 **Superserious:** m8

 **Superserious:** ur pathetic

 **Petey:** wow harsh lol

 **MissMac:** Shut up, Sirius

 **MissMac:** I agree with James

 **Staggered:**  THANK YOU Mary

 **Petey:**?

 **Petey:** y

 **Marbles:** srsly??? r u guys blind SMH

 **MissMac:** What Marlene means is Lily’s not doing so well

 **Marbles:** yeah she’s rly DITD

 **Petey:**???

 **Staggered:**  @Marbles wtf

 **Marbles:** c’mon? Down in the dumps!

 **RJL:** I swear you just made up that acronym.

 **MissMac:** Lily totally is though. That and pissed off at the world...

 **Superserious:** nah u gurls r both wrong

 **Superserious:** grinch has taken over lilys body

 **RJL:** Well she did go on a rant about advent calendars yesterday…

 **Petey:** y wud any1 have a problem w/ chocolate

 **MissMac:** Right? I mean she always used to have like 3 calendars herself.

 **Staggered:**  I’m worried, ok?

 **Staggered:**  I know it must be hard for her

 **Staggered:**  Her 1st Xmas without her mum and all that

 **Staggered:**  But she’s just

 **Superserious:** full on grinch

 **Marbles:** 180 m8

 **RJL:** Christmas was her favourite holiday.

 **MissMac:** Mrs Evans wouldn’t have wanted Lily to lose her holiday spirit, too

 **Marbles:** tru

 **Staggered:**  I know, that’s why I want to do something

 **Superserious:** like wat

 **Staggered:**  To bring it back. Evans’ holiday spirit

 **RJL:** I appreciate the sentiment, James, but I’m not sure that’s a good idea.

 **Superserious:** GL m8

 **Superserious:** ur gna need it

 **MissMac:** I’m torn because I understand she needs to grieve, but I hate to see her like this.

 **Marbles:** agree. its weird

 **Marbles:** Girl’d start singing xmas songs in September

 **Marbles:** Now she can’t stand em

 **Superserious:** G

 **Petey:** :(

 **Superserious:** R

 **Superserious:** I

 **Superserious:** N

 **Superserious:** C

 **Superserious:** H

 **RJL:** Yeah thanks Sirius, we get it.

 **RJL:** For the record I think you should give Lily time.

 **Staggered:**  No

 **Staggered:**  Can’t

 **Petey:** m8

 **Staggered:**  I need to do something

 **Staggered:**  I got to help her

 **MissMac:** I know, James. :/

 **Marbles:** I wanna help 2

 **RJL:** Just… be sensitive, okay?

 **RJL:** Especially you, Sirius!

 **RJL:** And Peter.

 **Petey:** ofc

 **Superserious:** wtf

 **Superserious:** i haven’t even done anything

 **Superserious:** how dare u

 **RJL:** I dare very easily, because I know you, you twat.

 **Superserious:** fair point

 **Marbles:** any ideas??? what can we do 4 Lily?

 **MissMac:** Something subtle.

 **RJL:** Whatever you do, please don’t try to shove Christmas down her throat.

 **RJL:** Or you’ll only make it worse.

 **Petey:** market

 **Staggered:**  What?

 **Marbles:** @Petey ?

 **Petey:** xmas market in 2 weeks

 **Superserious:** and u know this how

 **Petey:** im volunteering

 **Superserious:** LAME

 **Marbles:** @Superserious stfu

 **Marbles:** that’s v good of u @Petey

 **Staggered:**  Christmas market!!! Brilliant!!!

 **Marbles:** could work

 **MissMac:** Yeah I mean who doesn’t love Christmas markets? There’s crafts for sale and those cute huts and ice rinks…

 **Superserious:** FOOD

 **MissMac:** That too.

 **Staggered:**  You’re a genius, @Petey!

 **Petey:** :))

 **RJL:** As long as it won’t dredge up memories. She used to go with her mum, didn’t she?

 **MissMac:** Even if it did, that’d be O.K. though?

 **MissMac:** They’d be good memories.

 **RJL:** Yeah. I guess the Christmas market is safe.

 **Staggered:**  YES! We can do it guys!

 **RJL:** I wouldn’t go quite that far.

 **Superserious:** boo

 **Superserious:** did the grinch get u 2 moony

 **RJL:** Piss off Sirius.

 **Petey:** lol

 

* * *

 

 

Lily tucked in her chin, burrowing into her scarf. It was late November and the day was decidedly chilly. The kind of day she would have loved to spend in bed, book in hand and a generous mug of hot chocolate within an arm’s reach. But Mary and Marlene had begged her to go to the Christmas market with them, so Lily had been forced out into the cruel cold.

She wasn’t in a holiday mood. The Christmas market wasn’t really a place she thought she’d enjoy – but Marlene and Mary had bugged her till she had agreed to come.

Besides, even if she didn’t feel much like celebrating, she probably still should get gifts and such for her friends. The market would be a good place to get some shopping done, far nicer than any packed shopping centre would be.

So she stuffed her mitten-covered hands into her coat pockets and tried valiantly to keep the grimace off her face as she walked between Mary and Marlene towards the park that looked like Christmas had been sick all over it.

Lily didn’t want to spoil her friends’ fun, but the closer they got to the market, the harder it became to fight off the grumpiness.

It had been several long months since her mother had passed. Most days now, Lily was fine – all things considered. But honestly, the thought of the upcoming holidays filled her with dread. Was there anything sadder than spending Christmas alone?

And the market _really_ didn’t help, filled with Christmas cheer and people having a good time. Everything was just how Lily remembered – the stalls built like huts, the vendors, the fairy lights and the rich scent of food in the air – everything was just the same. As if nothing had changed.

But _everything_ had, at least for Lily.

Lily realised that she had stopped walking, that she was standing, frozen, at the entrance of the market and people were hurrying past her, some throwing annoyed looks her way. Lily didn’t give a shit about those, but the concerned stares from her friends jabbed her with guilt.

Lily shook herself, pushed through the pain. She plastered a thin smile onto her lips.

“Sorry, got lost in thought there a bit,” she said, failing to put any cheer into her voice.

Marlene crossed her arms. “You okay?”

Lily nodded.

Mary bit her lip. “We can leave if it’s too much,” she blurted quickly. “You don’t have to –”

“I’m fine,” Lily cut in.

She wasn’t, though, and all three of them knew it.

But it was just a bloody Christmas market and Lily would be damned if she backed out now.

She gritted her teeth and stepped through the gate.

Marlene shrugged and fell into step beside her. Mary hesitated a second and then followed suit.

They made a slow circuit of the market, stopping every now and then to inspect whatever caught their eye. For Lily, that wasn’t much, but Marlene predictably gravitated towards any stall that showcased jewellery and Mary liked to _ooh_ and _ah_ over crafts.

There was only one stall that made Lily stop – one that was selling handmade soap and candles. The many scents hung heavy in the air, merging into a right chaos; and yet somehow, one of them managed to stand out and flood Lily’s eyes with tears. A fir tree scent that would forever be synonymous with Christmas to Lily.

Her mother loved those candles and had bought three every year.

“I don’t mind the plastic tree,” her mother had always said when the two of them – Petunia couldn’t be bothered even when she had been living at home – had been decorating their Christmas tree. “It’s cheaper and much less of a hassle than a real one – no need to sweep up any falling needles! But I do miss the smell.”

So Mum had lit up a candle that would fill their sitting room with the scent of a Christmas tree, because it was something reminiscent of the Christmases of her childhood.

“Can I help you, dear?” The saleslady asked with a friendly smile.

Lily swallowed.

There was no backing out now.

“I’ll take one of these, please,” she replied, pointing at the candles with the achingly familiar scent.

Lily handed the money over to the lady in the stall, and accepted the paper bag with the candle in return.

She clutched it to her chest, and felt a little bit better.

 

* * *

 

 

After their shopping spree gave way to hunger, the girls found a bench near the ice rink, where they could munch on some good old fish and chips – except for Mary, who’d gone for chicken nuggets and chips instead.

Lily watched the group of people, making their way around the rink, some slow, some more steady on their skates, and the bittersweet wistfulness threatened to surface anew.

They’d always gone ice-skating, together with her mother. It had been a tradition. They had been coming to this Christmas market for so many years.

“Thanks,” Lily said abruptly, quite startling her friends.

“For what?” Marlene frowned.

“For dragging me out here. I’m glad I didn’t miss the market.”

Mary set her hand on Lily’s shoulder, flashed her a bright smile. “I’m glad you came with us.”

Lily managed to smile back. It still hurt, and it still felt _wrong_ that her mother wasn’t here with her – but she had friends who cared and that counted for a lot.

Looking up again, Lily noticed a figure standing by the ice rink.

“Is that Peter?”

It must have been, because just as she was voicing the question, the plump man turned and waved at them.

“Oh, yeah. He mentioned something about volunteering,” Mary said, waving back.

“His mum made him, apparently,” Marlene added.

“Huh,” Lily hummed in answer, stuffing another chip into her mouth.

She listened to Mary and Marlene’s conversation, though most of her attention was on her food; she was starving.

Then, her phone chimed in her pocket and she wiped her greasy fingers on her jeans before fishing it out.

A new message. From James Potter.

**All right, Evans?**

Lily arched her eyebrow and typed a reply.

_More or less. What’s up?_

**Nothing much** , came his swift reply.

**Just wondering if maybe…**

Lily frowned at her phone. _Yes?_

Seconds crawled as she stared at the ‘ _Potter is typing_ ’ looming at the top of the window. He sure was taking his time.

She understood why as soon as his message finally popped up on the screen.

**You free this evening?**

Lily paused. What was James Potter up to now?

_I might be, why?_

**I wanted to check out a new pub. Could use some company**

_What about your mates?_

**Can’t make it :/**

Now that Lily found hard to believe. _Nice try. Hell will freeze over before Sirius will decline an offer to go drinking_.

**I’m telling the truth! He has some work thing**

Lily pursed her lips, unsure what she should tell him. An evening drinking with James didn’t sound completely terrible. Getting pissed actually sounded very appealing to her; she couldn’t even remember the last time she’d let loose.

But still…

Her fingers hovered over the keys for a moment, before she finally started slowly typing her reply.

_I’m not sure I’m the best company, all things considered…_

**I’d rather have your company than no company**

Lily’s stomach gave a jittery jolt at that.

“You all right?” Mary’s voice broke through Lily’s consciousness.

She looked up to find both her friends staring at her.

“Fine,” she replied, typing _OK I’ll come_ back to James. “Why?”

“You had a very weird expression just now,” Marlene said.

“Just Sirius linking random shit again,” Lily lied.

“Ugh.” Mary grimaced.

Marlene rolled her eyes.

Lily stuffed her phone back into her pocket. She and James had had what might have been called a rocky start. She hadn’t thought much of him at first. He had admired her – and come on way too strong. All their mutual friends, through which they had met, had just sat back to enjoy the show of two egos clashing with a side order of witty banter.

Things between her and James had finally progressed to carefully neutral ground, but if Marlene and Mary caught wind that Lily had just agreed to go for drinks tonight with James – _alone_ , with just the two of them – she’d never hear the end of it.

 

* * *

 

 

Lily snorted, almost choking on cider and swallowed quickly before she collapsed in a fit of giggles.

James sat across from her in the corner booth where they’d been knocking down their drinks, grinning like a loon.

She would have never guessed it, but James Potter turned out to be the perfect possible company she could’ve had. And it wasn’t even that he had changed – no, he was the same as always and that was precisely what made it so perfect. Her friends were amazing and cared for her so much, but Lily hadn’t even realised how they’d all been walking on eggshells around her.

Until tonight after spending some time with James – and abruptly realising he was _not_ ; he was just as quick with his crooked grin and terrible puns as he had been the year before. And after three rounds of drinks, he had Lily in stitches.

Before, she would have found it annoying, would’ve thought that everything was just one big joke to him. But now she appreciated it, because being treated with kid gloves was far more aggravating than a few bad jokes. Besides, there was just something contagious about his good mood.

Lily sipped her cider, and realised James was staring at her.

A brilliant grin was slowly curving his lips until his hazel eyes practically sparkled behind his glasses.

Lily’s stomach lurched, and she wasn’t sure it had been the bad kind of a lurch.

“What?” she asked, trying to nonchalantly raise her eyebrow and failing.

“It’s nothing,” James said – but he was still grinning.

“What?” Lily repeated, feeling both anxious and excited at the same time.

“I’m just glad you came out with me tonight.”

“You know what?”

“What?” James asked, barely containing his chuckles.

“I’m glad I came, too.”

They clinked their glasses and burst into laughter.

It was 1 AM when they finally left the pub – tipsy enough to put a swing in their step, a flush on their cheeks, and a dash of daring in their hearts.

“Are you tired?” James asked, as they meandered down the main street.

Lily leaned against his arm for support and shook her head.

“Not really.”

“Good.”

“Why?” Lily asked immediately, taking in James’ lop-sided smirk.

James dug his hand into his pocket and when he pulled it out, he was holding a set of keys, which he promptly dangled in front of Lily’s face in an invitation. “Because I know the perfect way to end this evening.”

Lily punched his shoulder. “Cocky, much?”

“Just cocky enough,” James assured her.

“I’m pissed,” Lily admitted, “but not pissed enough to sleep with you, James Potter.”

The self-assured cheer vanished from James’ face.

“What?” he spluttered.

Lily jabbed at the keys. “’M not coming back to your place, thank you very much.”

James’ face looked a little white, then it flushed red. He sheepishly mussed his hair and then muttered a curse when an errant key smacked against his forehead.

“Oh, er, no. I didn’t expect you to. There aren’t for my place.”

Lily’s eyebrows shot up. “Then what are they for?”

James winked at her. “You’ll see.”

And a few measly minutes later, Lily found herself staring at a familiar gate. The stalls were closed for the night, the fairy lights switched off, the Christmas market silent and empty.

James unlocked the gate and held it open for Lily.

She stared at him. “Where did you get those? And what are we doing _here_?”

“I, uh, borrowed them from Peter. Go on.”

Lily stepped in hesitantly.

James followed her, twirling the keys in his hand.

When they reached their destination, Lily’s jaw dropped.

“Are you daft?”

“Yes.”

Lily crossed her arms. “It’s in the middle of the night and we’re _pissed_. This is a bad idea.”

James’ eyebrow shot up in a challenge. “Where’s your sense of adventure, Evans?”

“Right where you left _your_ common sense.” Lily waved her arms, her voice sliding into the shrilly range. “This is head trauma waiting to happen.”

“C’mon Evans. It’ll be fun.”

James was grinning at her, and the corners of Lily’s lips were starting to twitch.

James unlocked the door to the hut and held it open for Lily. She stumbled in and pulled off her shoes, scanning the shelf for a pair of ice skates her size. James was already lacing up one skate.

When she stepped onto the deserted ice rink, a part of Lily still felt this was a bad idea – they were drunk and could get seriously hurt.

But another part was exhilarated.

She’d missed this. She’d always loved going ice-skating with her mother. And while she might be gone, Lily could still keep up the tradition on her own.

James came to stand next to her and grasped her mittened hand. “All right, Evans?”

But then again, Lily mused, looking into James’ hazel eyes, she wasn’t alone. “Let’s go.”

Their laughter echoed across the silent Christmas market, the skates scraping against the ice as they slid across the rink.

Ice-skating had never been more fun, since they could have the whole rink to themselves.

And James had been right – it was the perfect ending for their evening.

 


End file.
